The Path We Chose
by PositiveXNegative
Summary: People are often trying their best to make someone proud. When their paths crossed it started something and changed the way they lived. Now as young adults people, they decide to change the role of what they should be. There's no one to stop them from becoming the person they wish to be. Or the person they wish to be with. (Fem!Germany and Fem!Spain) (It's cute, okay?)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Knight and Prince**

Monika was always putting her father's wishes ahead of her own. She's the only daughter so she wants to make her father proud. But one day she took a trip to the countryside with her brother and father for some personal business with their father's old partner. His partner has two grandsons and she was told one of them was her age. At first, she didn't think much of it since all she wanted was to make her father proud.

By the time they reached a small villa, it wasn't as Monika imagined. Where she's from, there isn't much green or anyone who's happy about doing their work. The walls were stone and didn't look gloomy like the ones back home. It gave a welcoming glow and warm atmosphere.

"You two behave yourself. This place can change you without realizing it." Their father warned.

They exit the carriage and Monika couldn't help, but admire the scenery. Everything was so colorful.

"Old friend!" Called out a man. He looked pretty young and around her father's age.

Ghislain leans towards Monika. "Don't let his looks deceive you. He's older than he looks." He whispered. Monika silently gasps.

"Hey! What are you telling her?!" This man is in the middle class division, but he didn't look much. He looked like a man from the low class division because of his appearance. "Sorry for my appearance. I was gardening with my older grandson."

"Where's your grandsons?"

"One is heading this way and the other...well he's doing his own thing."

Ghislain raised his head with interest. "Doesn't the younger one have weaker health?"

"Yes, but every time he gets better he's always on the go. He wants to do things and finish projects he started. That boy is a lot like his mother when it comes to work."

"He's 11 like Monika, correct?"

"Yes. He just turned 11 last week."

"Amazing. He sounds more like an adult than you. The boy deserves a high praise."

Monika and Gilbert exchange annoyed looks. It's hard getting their father's praise and a boy they haven't met already got one.

"Nonno! You didn't check the tomatoes correctly! I found one falling to the ground!" A boy in his teens came up from behind. He was scrawny looking teen, but he looked intimidating. His skin was tanned due to being outside most of the time. He had green olive eyes and dark brown hair. He looked nice at first, but when he saw them his expression changed.

His expression changed to annoyance and he frowned at all of them. "Oh. I see." He said. "They're early."

"Lovino! Show sole respect!" Romulus scolded and made an apologetic smile. "This is my older grandson, Lovino. He's actually a lot nicer than he looks! He's just mad because I made him move with he was flirting to the garden girl."

Lovino flushes red. "YOUR MOUTH IS FULL OF LIES OLD MAN!"

The two headbutt each other. "Say that again you brat!"

"I'll say it as much as I want, old man!"

Ghislain sighs. "He's definitely your grandson. He kinda reminds me of your son in a way." He said.

Gilbert leans toward Monika. "If his grandson is like this, I wonder what the other is like." He whispered. Monika nods in agreement.

Romulus and Lovino stopped their bickering and looked pass the trio.

"There you are, you bastard! You left without saying a word again!" Lovino said.

"Ve~ I'm sorry fratellone! Today was a beautiful day so I had to come out! But I recall leaving a note!" The voice from behind said.

The voice was more childish and had a cheerful tone. It was smoother than Lovino's and richer than a woman's. She couldn't help herself and turned around.

She met the eyes of the boy before her. He was just as surprise as her. Unlike the older boy, his skin had a fair complexion and his hair was lighter plus shinier. His eyes were like honey in spring and his cheeks were rosy. Something a girl would envy. Even though he's obviously a boy, he's cuter than a girl.

That thought made Monika feel...a girl with a disadvantage.

He changed his gaze to Ghislain. "Pardon me! My name is Feliciano! You must be nonno's old friend! I heard lots about you." Feliciano walked towards Ghislain and they shook hands.

"You seem to have more manners. Greetings Feliciano. I'm Ghislain Beilschmidt."

"Apologies for not coming sooner." He glances at Gilbert and Monika. "Are they your children perhaps?"

"Yes. This is my only son, Gilbert. And this is my only daughter, Monika."

The siblings bow.

Ghislain found a sketchbook in Feliciano's hand. "What do you have there?" He points.

Feliciano looks at the sketchbook and smiles. "This is my sketchbook. You see, Mr. Ghislain, every time I get better I'd go out and finish a drawing a scenery. I was finishing up something for you to remember your visit. Would you like to see it?"

"May I?"

Feliciano opened the sketchbook and turned a couple pages. He stops at a page and shows it to Ghislain.

He was impressed by how detailed it was. It was a scenery of the river not too far long. This certainly is something he'll remember the place by.

"My, my. This is certainly impressive. Are you sure you're 11?"

"I'm afraid so. This sketch is only a draft. I'm going to paint it in a bigger portrait. I should have it done before you leave."

"Truly fascinating. I'm looking forward to it."

"Yes sir. I'll get to it right away!" He bows and runs towards the villa.

Romulus nudges Lovino. "Go make sure he doesn't get hurt like last time." He ordered silently and Lovino nodded in agreement. Lovino followed Feliciano into the villa.

"Are you sure it's okay to let him run like that? You did say he has weak health." Gilbert questioned.

"Trust me, I would stop him but when he has his heart set on something, he'll do it. He's a Vargas after all."

Monika didn't really see him after that. He skipped dinner and even skipped the tour. While exploring the villa, she heard Lovino's voice.

"Did you eat yet?" Lovino asked. Monika found one of the doors slightly opened and peeked inside.

Feliciano was barely painting the portrait. Monika looked at the portrait with admiration. It was so detailed that it was shocking a boy her age could paint something like that

Lovino stood by Feliciano's side with his arms crossed.

"Are you listening?" Lovino asked. The younger boy didn't pay attention which was getting Lovino's nerves. "Pay attention!"

Feliciano gets startled with Lovino's sudden outburst. "F-Fratellone? How long were you there?"

"I've been watching over you. Have you ate yet?"

"Um... Yes?"

Lovino groans. "You're hopeless!" He picks up an apple from the tray and hands it to Feliciano. "Eat this for now. I don't want you to collapse on me."

Monika never really heard Lovino's voice being so soft and gentle. Maybe he's like this around Feliciano since they're brothers. Like the relationship with her and Gilbert. Later that night she couldn't sleep so she checked on Feliciano. He was awake and almost down with the portrait. It amazes Monika every time she thought about it. It hasn't even been a week since she came and he's already almost finished. She took a step forward and the wood floor went creak!

Feliciano stopped and turned around. The 11 year old's stare at each other. Monika straightens herself and slightly bows. "H-Hello." She said.

"Hello..." Feliciano replied. "Can't sleep?"

"Ja." Monika shifted uncomfortably.

"Come in. You don't have to stand so close to the door."

"Oh! Okay then I guess." She walked next to Feliciano and glances at him shyly. "Do you love art?"

"Very much. I've been painting since the moment I first picked up a pencil." Feliciano picked up the brush. "If you want, you can get a chair and watch me paint? It gets pretty lonely sitting her by myself all night. I should be done by morning."

"O-Okay." Monika grabbed the nearest chair and scoots it next to Feliciano. She watched him paint and saw how focused he is. His eyes didn't leave the painting just to look at his. From this angle, he looked older and more manly. He stopped and looks over to Monika with curiosity. "Yes?"

"We never had a chance to talk before since I went straight in here. I was thinking maybe we can talk while I paint. So I won't fall asleep."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll ask first." Feliciano nods and proceeds to paint. "What do you do around here?"

"Nothing much. My music teacher teaches me the violin and his wife teaches me how to fence. I think you know them since they often talk about the Beilschmidt family."

"Really? What's their names?"

"Roderich and Elizaveta."

"Yup. I know them. Roderich is my cousin."

"Small world we live in."

"Indeed."

"Okay. My turn. What's it like living in the castle?"

"Hollow. Dark. Complete opposite from here. People are really rude over there especially to a girl my age!"

"That's mean. It's not right to be rude to a lady. Men who don't treat women with respect are pigs."

Monika snorts. "I know right?"

Feliciano giggles. "You should act loose more often!"

"Hm? I don't understand."

"When I first met you, you were uptight! I didn't think we'd get along. At first I thought you were cute the way you were, but if you truly act like yourself, maybe you'd be totally different and became more cuter."

Monika slightly blushes at the comment. "As a girl, I need to act more ladylike. Mother always said girls aren't suppose to play with boys because they bring out terrible influences."

"Is that so? Well what do you want to do?"

"I want to be a knight! Protect those important to me!"

Feliciano's eyes sparked with interests and looks at Monika. "So cool! I think you should become a knight! I think you'd look really cool! Maybe you can be my knight in shining armor and I'll be your prince!"

"Isn't that suppose to be in reverse? You're suppose to be the knight in shining armor and I'll be the princess?"

"No way! I know deep in my heart women are strong as men! It's just people don't see that and don't let women shine very much. So go for it. Ignore what others say and follow your dreams. Don't be someones doll just for approval. Become someone who you approve of and show your aren't someones doll! I think strong women are beautiful. So are you."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"...So you can decide what you want. Not what others want. I believe people can achieve their goal if they just try. Don't you?" He smiles sweetly.

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

By the end of the week, the family began to pack their things to go back home. Feliciano showed the portrait to Ghislain and Ghislain happily accepted the painting.

"Can't we stay a little longer! I haven't explored the countryside yet!" Gilbert whined to his father.

"Why don't you come every spring? It's nice here during that time of year." Romulus offered. Gilbert gave Ghislain pleading eyes.

Ghislain sighs in defeat. "Very well. Only because I'm interested taking breaks once in a while."

In the background, Lovino gave a terrified look. 'Oh hell no. Does that mean I'll be seeing them every spring?!' He thought and glared at his nonno. Who pretends not to notice.

Meanwhile Feliciano was helping Monika carrying her things. He struggled a bit and Monika offered to help, but he refused.

"I want to be able to do something! We didn't get to spend much time together!" Feliciano said.

"But your health..." Monika said.

"I'll be okay." Finally he puts the luggage in the back. "Phew!"

"It really is a shame we won't see each other for a while. I enjoyed having a conversation with you."

"Me too! I don't really have the chance to speak to kids my age since I'm always inside. Oh! I have a great idea!"

"Ja?"

"Why don't we send letters to each other to keep in touch? So when you come again, we'll know more about each other and play!"

"Sounds like a plan." Monika smiles. "Let's meet till next time."

"Si!"

The Vargas family waved the Beilschmidt family goodbye as they slowly disappeared from the distance.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rebellious Older Brother

**Chapter Two - Rebellious Older Brother**

For the past two springs, the Beilschmidt have been coming over. Monika has become to chat with Feliciano more freely and loves to watch him do his magic. She learned he does a lot for someone with weak health. He cooks, cleans, does laundry, play a little instruments here and there, and draws a lot! He got sick twice and got scolded by his brother to be more careful. Monika begins to think Lovino doesn't like her very much because how close she is with Feliciano.

When Feliciano's asleep, she'll visit the tomato garden and chat with the female gardener. Gilbert got to know her and the two became close friends instantly! Sometimes Lovino would come and shoos Gilbert away. It's beginning to get obvious for his romantic feelings for the woman. Monika doesn't blame him. She's a cheerful person and he smile never fades. Just like the sun. She's also very beautiful and well respected. Monika learned her name is Isabel and she's been working for the Vargas's since she was just little. She's 3 years older than Lovino, but she always found him cute.

Ghislain also seems to be having a peaceful time there. Romulus would bug him, but he'll help with his paperwork so he can relax.

After 3 days, Feliciano gets better and the two would go play. Every time Monika is with Feliciano, it really feels like she can be herself. She loves to run and lift heavy things. There was a time Feliciano twisted his ankle and she carried him on her back.

It's weird. Usually a boy should be doing it, but now it's always a her. Feliciano doesn't look ashamed of it. In fact, he likes strong girls. He says strong girls are beautiful and one day man will have to accept that. She likes it when he speaks that way. He makes it sound like a day like that will come true.

There was a day Feliciano and her were walking to the front gates to take a stroll around the countryside. Romulus and Ghislain said it was okay as long as they came back by sunset.

"FORGET IT! I'M NOT DOING IT!" Yelled a voice inside the house.

Feliciano was first to react. "Fratellone?" He questioned and gave Monika a curious look. They walked back to the house, but as they got closer they saw Lovino stomping outside. He had a big slung over his shoulder and Isabel was next to him. Lovino looked furious, but when he saw Feliciano it was like he was feeling guilt for the first time. "Where are you going, fratellone?"

Lovino gripped his bag. "Somewhere far away from here. There's no way I'm going to take over the stupid family's business! And there's definitely no way I'm going overseas just for some 'school'." He said. "Farewell Feliciano. This may be the last time we'll see each other again." He walked pass Feliciano, with Isabel by his side.

"W-Wait!" Feliciano held onto Lovino's bag.

"Hey! Let go!"

"No! If I let go you'll leave!"

"That's the point!"

"Is it something I did? I promise to do better just don't leave!"

"It doesn't concern you!"

"Then why do you want to leave?!"

Lovino snaps. "None of your goddamn business!" He pulls really hard. Feliciano nearly flew off the ground, but fell face first on the ground. He let's go of the bag.

"Feliciano!" Monika shrieked and supported him up.

Lovino turns away and walks away.

"Fratellone! Wait!" Feliciano ran after him, but immediately got wobbly and fell to his knees. "Please don't leave me!" He cried. Lovino didn't stop or look back. He kept walking. Isabel bit her bottom lip and bows. Then she catches up to Lovino. "FRATELLONE!"

He kept crying and crying and eventually caught a fever. The next day he got better, but he still had a sad expression on his face.

"Monika?" He said softly. "Am I...a bad person?"

"Why would you ask that? You're the nicest person I've ever met."

Feliciano hugs his pillow. "I feel like I made Lovino the way he is now. Before I was born, he was the happiest child ever. He was poured with lots of love and attention. But when I was born, I was suppose to die after birth. So my parents did the best they could and gave me lots of attention. Slowly Lovino wasn't getting the attention he deserved and began to dangerous things. He was often scolded and finally my parents had enough of him. If it wasn't for our nonno, Lovino would've been abandoned. He took him in and me as well. Saying the environment I lived in wasn't healthy for me. Even so, I can't help wondering. If I was born healthy, would Lovino still be happy? Or will he be happy if I never existed?"

Monika gripped her skirt. She really hated Lovino for leaving Feliciano with these thoughts. Making him regret his existence. She stood up abruptly and took Feliciano's hand. " _Feliciano_!"

"Yes?!"

"I'm glad we met this way! You gave me confidence and stand up for myself more! In return I want to stay by your side! I'll grow up and become a knight! Then I'll go to your side and protect you!"

"Monika...?" Tears came down from the corner of his eyes. He wiped his tears and smiles. "You're beginning to sound someone who has their goal set on place." He holds her hand in return. "I'll wait for you return. I'll wait 10 years if I have to."

"Then wait for me. I'll come to your side no matter what!" Monika grins. "Don't replace me when I'm gone, understand?"

"Same to you."

A week later the family left. Feliciano and Romulus wished them goodbye. Usually Romulus would pick up Feliciano and take him inside or tell him to come along and they'll paint together, but he just turned and walk to the villa. Feliciano understood why. It's because Lovino isn't with them anymore. Whatever happened must've made this cheerful man into a depressed man. Feliciano followed Romulus inside and continue to follow Romulus.

Romulus stopped and sighs. "Why are you following me? Don't you have anything better to do?" Romulus asked.

"I was wondering if we could...paint together?" Feliciano asked carefully.

"I'm not in the mood. Go paint by yourself, okay? I'm tired." He slams the door in front of Feliciano.

This was to be expected. Feliciano shuffled his feet to his room when he noticed his brother's door was open. He decides to open the door. Back then, when Romulus went off to business trips, Feliciano would sleep in Lovino's bed because he was scared of the dark. His room was always so warm and it was near the tomato garden. When Lovino thought Feliciano wasn't looking, he would talk to Isabel and the two would laugh at silly things. Feliciano hopped on Lovino's bed and just sat there. He smiles sadly and slowly began to cry.

* * *

Lovino and Isabel hitched a ride with an entertaining group. It was crowded so the two sat side by side and slightly blushing.

"You know... I bet your little brother needs his big brother right now." Isabel spoke.

"Pfft. Yeah right. He has the old man and that potato brat. He doesn't need me anymore." Lovino said.

Isabel slipped her hand into Lovino's hand and leans on him. "You're a terrible liar. Tell me what you're plan. I'll always follow no matter where you go or what you become."

"Promise?"

"Silly. I don't need to promise you that. I made a vow to you, didn't I?"

"Yeah." He squeezed her hand.


	3. Chapter 3 - Bodyguards

**Chapter Three - Bodyguards**

Vargas Manor was so peaceful. Only the sound of nature and the soft wind blowing on trees and flowers. There was no one around yet everything looked in order.

Inside there was a small echo of something working. The door at the end of the hall was slightly open and you can hear a machine working. There was cotton gin being turned and sheets hanged outside. A young man had a small smile as he checked the cotton. The clock went off and it echoed throughout the house.

"Is it already time?" The young man wondered aloud. He takes off him apron and his gloves and places them on a chair. He quickly grooms himself and smiles at the photo of 3 people. "Nonno, Lovino, wish me luck on today's visit." He prayed and leaves the room.

In the front there was a carriage slowly arriving from the hilltop. The young man took the time to change his shoes and walk out to the front.

The carriage stopped and a man with long blonde hair came out.

"Ciao Mr. Ghislain! It's been a while since your last visit!" He spoke.

Ghislain nods in response. "You've grown well, young Vargas. Have you been taking good care of your health?"

"My health has improved dramatically! I think nonno is watching my health from above!"

Ghislain looks around. "You certainly have a lot of time in your hands. Have you been taking care of your work? That is top priority since Romulus has passed and your brother vanished."

"I ensure you, I've been taking care of that! I'm actually done with it so I'm waiting for the next batch."

"Excellent." Ghislain pats his shoulder. "Romulus gave this place to the right person. I'm very proud Feliciano."

Feliciano grins and shyly rubs his neck. "Grazie! That means a lot. Why don't you come inside for a drink?"

"Gladly, but before we go in I'd like to introduce you to some people."

"Oh?"

Behind Ghislain was two grown men and a petite woman. "This here is Sadiq and Heracles. That young lady is Sakura. They came with me for protection. I trust these 3 more than my irresponsible son himself. Is it alright for them to tour around the manor?"

"Si. Anyone Mr. Ghislain trusts, I trust them as well." He smiles at the 3. "Feel free to roam around. If you're hungry or thirsty, feel free to get something. The doors that are open, you're allowed to go in. The doors that are closed, you're prohibit from entering. Understand?"

"Why are they closed?" Heracles asks. Receiving a smack from Sadiq.

Before they fought, Feliciano answered, "Those belong to my brother and nonno. They're also just reserved rooms. There's not many. Most of the rooms are open." He turns to Ghislain. "Let's go inside. You must have lots to talk about."

"Agree."

They walk inside and in the matter of minutes they were sitting at the porch drinking coffee. "What is it you need to say? Surely you came for something."

"You grew sharper." Ghislain gazes at the patch of sunflowers. "Monika is still missing. I was wondering if you heard from her. Such as letters or visits?"

Feliciano's eyes sadden. "No. Still no progress. I'd offer to search myself, but I can't leave here. Maybe if nonno was still alive and Lovino hasn't left then maybe I could help the search."

"I understand very much. Sorry for bringing it to you."

"That's alright." Feliciano sips his coffee. "Aside from...y'know... This is a nice weather. This means spring is coming early and more beautiful than ever. That means good fortune will come. Since you're here, good fortune will come to you."

Ghislain smirks. "That's refreshing."

"Weathers like this is wonderful with someone. It makes it less lonely and more lively."

"Lonely?"

"Well yeah. Ever since nonno passed away, the workers also left since nonno didn't had them down to me. Making them free to wonder and find new jobs. I didn't stop them though. I was actually hoping they'll find somewhere they'll belong."

"Is that so?" Ghislain catches Sadiq's eye from the distance and clears his throat. "Feliciano."

"Si?"

"All this time I felt at fault for not coming sooner when you needed someone. So I made a decision."

"A decision?"

"I left you here unguarded and unprotected because you're the only one who can keep this place going. Eventually someone will find this place and hire someone for your head. You may have skill and training, but what happens if you got sick one day and unable to defend yourself?" Feliciano waited for Ghislain to continue. "I came with Heracles, Sadiq, and Sakura because I trust them enough to leave them alone with an old friend."

"Wait. You're giving me your trusted companions?"

"For that sake of your future and your bloodline. And as a friend. They'll be your bodyguards from today forward."

Feliciano nearly dropped his coffee and puts it down on the table. "B-Bodyguards?! I understand your explanation, but isn't this a bit extreme! I can feel those 3 energy from here and I know not to underestimate them! What do I do with bodyguards anyway?"

"They'll protect you."

"I get that! I totally do but-"

"They're staying and that's final. It's what your nonno would've wanted too."

Feliciano sighs in defeat. "There's no getting through your skull. Alright then, but only one condition."

"And?"

"Start coming by during spring again? The more company, the better."

"I'll probably come by again during mid spring. There's something I must do."

"Okay. Finish what you have to do! Do you want to stay the night?"

"Thank you, but I must get going. I have another business to attend to."

"Then take care of yourself! Don't get hurt!'

"Likewise."

Feliciano watched Ghislain leave and stood silently as he watched the carriage go away. He nervously turns around and stares at his new bodyguards. They were all waiting for him to do something?

"So...how was the tour?" Feliciano asked.

The three exchange confuse glances. "It was okay, I guess? Not what I expected." Sadiq spoke.

"That's good." The three didn't show any sign of saying something. Making Feliciano annoyed. He groans in frustration. "Listen. I don't know what you were taught to do, but I'll tell you this! I'm not good with stiff people because they look intimidating! Now that you're going to live under my roof, just act normal." Feliciano smiles. "It'll be nice to have you living here from no one. So let's get along and become friends?"

Heracles scoffs. "Friends? Who'd be friends with this guy?" He said.

"What was that you brat?" Sadiq snapped.

Sakura goes between them. "Now, now you two!" She said.

Feliciano chuckles. "That's more like it."

"Huh?"

"Let's go inside. We all need a long chat!" He practically pushed them inside the house.

Feliciano made dinner and they sat around the table.

"Do you do everything here?" Sakura asks.

"Si. Someone's got to do the chores around here. Or else this will look like an abandoned house." Feliciano replied.

"If you want, we could do the chores. That way you won't be doing everything by yourself." Sadiq suggested.

"Heracles makes an annoyed face. "I'd rather take naps all day." He complained.

"Don't complain! You have to help out to get some weight off his shoulders!"

"Don't tell me what to do, you masked freak."

"Whose fault do you think that is?!"

Feliciano glances at Sakura. "Do they always do this?" He asks.

"Hai." Sakura replied regrettably.

"I-I see. So after dinner, shall I show you to your rooms?"

"We get rooms?"

"Of course! I have many spares and you'll need your rest after a long journey!"

"Then I request a room next to yours. That way I can come in whenever you need me or if you're in danger."

Feliciano didn't look comfortable with that idea. He makes a troubled expression. "N-Next to me? But the room next to me is under construction. The other room next to me is like a storage room for me when I need something." He slightly frowns. "I wasn't prepared to have anyone living with me so I didn't think ahead. Sorry."

"No! It's okay! It was my fault for saying that!"

"I'll just give you the room above- No not that one either." He messes up his hair. "I haven't cleaned the rooms yet and the room above is reserved to someone else. How about we look around and find a temporary room until the rooms around me are done. Shouldn't take long. Then tomorrow we can arrange your chores and jobs."

"Yes sir."

"Don't call me sir! That's way too formal for me! Just call me whatever you want! Feliciano or Feli is fine as well since those are my names."

"Okay boss." Heracles said.

"Don't call me boss either."

"Understood big man!"

"Big man? Now you guys are doing this on purpose." Feliciano chuckles. The three join in. "I'll clean up."

"No! Let me!" Sakura said. "You already did enough!"

"Heracles and me will go scout. We'll select our own rooms when we're tired."

"Okay? Be up by 6 tomorrow! Meet me at the back porch." Feliciano said.

"Got it."

Sakura helped Feliciano gather the dishes and helped wash the dishes while Feliciano dried them. "So, Sakura, where do you come from?"

"Um... I came from Japan." Sakura answered. "I moved to Germany when I was little though."

"Why?"

"When I was little, I was very good with a katana. My family said it's probably because I am a reincarnated warrior from the past. When Ghislain found out, he came to see who I was and asked me if I wanted to find meaning in my ability. It doesn't sound much the way I'm explaining it, but those words are meaningful to me. Till this day I'm still searching."

"Finding your meaning huh..." Feliciano stopped whipping the plate.

Sakura turned to Feliciano with concern and froze. She was caught by the view of Feliciano. He looked like a different person. His eyes half open, thinking, He looked like an elegant prince. Sakura blushed and turned away quickly. "F-Feliciano-kun!"

Feliciano snaps out of his thinking bubble and continues to dry the plate. "Si?"

"I can do the cooking routine, if you want. It's the least I can do."

"Ve? You sure? I don't mind cooking."

"I'm positive! I want to see your expression!"

"Is that all? Then I look forward to it."

In the end, Sakura slept in a room on the other side of the house. Feliciano walked towards his own his when he bumped into Sadiq and Heracles on the way.

"Off to bed?" Sadiq questions.

"Si, it's been a long day." Feliciano answered.

"Sure has."

That's when Feliciano got an idea. "Sadiq, Heracles, where were you born?"

"Why do you want to know all of a sudden?"

"I need to know more about my bodyguards if I want to trust you."

"Good point. I'm from Turkey and this guy is from Greece."

"Don't answer for me." Heracles hissed.

"Shut up you brat!"

'There they go again.' Feliciano thought and left them to their stupid argument.

Feliciano walked into his room and sighs with exhaustion. He rolls up his sleeves and walks towards his bookshelf. "Let's research Japan, Turkey, and Greece." He takes out a book and grins.

-.-.-.-

The next morning, Feliciano had arrange the chores and waited at the back porch. Heracles was surprisingly the first one up.

"Good morning..." Heracles yawned.

"I have your chores for the day." Feliciano handed him a paper.

Heracles reviewed the paper and looked up at Feliciano with confusion. "These are easy ones?"

"I figured you love your naps so I gave you easy ones. Except the last one."

"Thank you. I'm grateful."

Sadiq comes from behind and glares at Heracles. "This is a rare sight?" He said.

"Good timing! Sadiq I have your list!" Feliciano takes out Sadiq's paper and hands it to him. "I suggest you two get started."

"Okay."

5 minutes later, Sakura came by. "Am I late?" She asks.

Feliciano shook his head and said, "Just in time. Here." Sakura takes the paper.

"1) Breakfast 6:30 a.m, 2) Sweep the floors 7:40 a.m, 3) Clean the rooms 10:10 a.m, 4) Lunch 12 p.m 5) Laundry 2:30 p.m, 6) Watch over Feliciano 4 p.m, 6) Train 6:30, and 7) Dinner 8 p.m. This is easy! Why did you give me an easy schedule?"

"There's not much to do around here. Plus easier said then done. Which by the way, it's 6:25."

"That's right! Excuse me!"

Feliciano smiles and waves as Sakura ran back inside. He stands up and walks back inside. He went into the constructed room and grins. "Let's get to work!"

* * *

Somewhere else, there was a small group outside a castle.

A woman with long blonde hair and green eyes appeared next to the man with brown hair. "Checked the whole area. They don't have much as you said they would." She reported. She looked around. "Where's Alfred?"

The man looked around. "Tch! Causing trouble for all of us...again." He said.

"Oh great..."

In the distance, there was a loud cheerful yell. "Alice!"

"On it!"

The man ran to the left and Alice went forward.

On the other side, there was another group. They all groan in frustration.

"That guy is going to get us killed." Said the man with blonde shoulder length hair.

"Shall I hit him when we survive this?" Requested the man with ashy hair.

"Please do. - aru." Said the man with long brown hair.

A woman with short blonde hair stood tall. Her blue eyes were filled with rage. "That guy is so immature! Ivan, Yao, Francis, let's hurry and catch up!"

They all ran towards the castle.

In the front of the gates, the young man with blonde hair defeated the guards. The whole group caught up. "Yo! You guys are late!" He said.

"We weren't late for anything!" Alice growled and pulled the man's ear. "Alfred! Do you realize how much commotion you made?!"

"Ow! Let go! I'm sorry!"

"Yeah right." She frowns. "Where's Isabel? Wasn't she with you?"

"Well...this was her plan. She wanted me to make a commotion so she could sneak in." He smirks. "No wonder Lovino loves her! She's nit only a babe, but amazing!"

"Shut up fatass!" The man with brown hair growled. He takes a deep breath. "Once we complete this mission, we'll be able to locate my nonno."

"Lovino." Said the blonde woman from before. "What will you do once you find him?"

"You know exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to destroy our bloodline once and for all! Will you stay with me till the end, Monika?"

Monika nods. "This is exactly what I came for." She grins.

The gates opened, revealing Isabel. She held a man over her shoulder and tossed him to the ground. They all surround the terrified man.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the prime minister?" Lovino said.

"W-What do you want?!" The Prime Minister shrieked in panic.

"You know exactly what I want!"

"I don't!"

"Let me refresh your memory." Lovino takes out a sketch of Romulus and shows it to him. "Where is this man?!"

For a second the minister lost his will to speak. His eyes soften and stared at Lovino with pity. "You don't even know, do you? You're already too late."

They were all confused by his comment. "Too late?"

"Lord Romulus passed away a few years ago."

Lovino's eyes widened in disbelief. "He passed away...?" He shakes his head. "That means he has no heir correct?! The Vargas bloodline is no more, right?!"

"No... A week later, Lord Ghislain came by the home of the old Vargas. I was there too, of course. Ghislain told me there was someone he wanted me too meet. I was surprised to see a young boy all by himself in the huge household."

"Young boy?" Lovino narrows his eyes and gasps. He face palms his own forehead. 'How could I forget?!'

"Ghislain requested the young boy to become the new heir. Since Romulus's own son refused and his oldest grandson ran away. The young Vargas was already at the urge of breaking down. His body was fragile and it didn't look like he had much. Ghislain told him to become the new heir. If he becomes the new heir, he'll regain his strength and health. He'll also finish what his grandfather couldn't. That boy agreed, saying if that will make his nonno happy. A month later the boy was surely brought back to health and moved to the heart of the Vargas household."

Lovino grabbed his collar and pulls him close to his face. "Where?! Where is it?!"

"I-I can't say! I promised!"

"If you wish to keep your status, I'd spill it right now!"

The man gulps. All their glares were staring down at him and it began to make him feel small.


End file.
